Losing Your Memory
by thefabwitch
Summary: Quinn is turned into a vampire and hard times come next. What happens when she gets completely out of control? Who will be there to help her? - Quinntana and Faberrittana friendship, with possible Faberry romance. AU Story. Rated T for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be focusing on my other fic _Turn to stone, _but I really needed to write about the idea I've got stuck in my head, so this may be a two-shot, or a three-shot. It depends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this !**

**Quick summary : **

**Quinn dies, but what happens when she's been brought back to life as a vampire? How will she cope with the blood cravings ans will she manage to stat friends with the people she loves without getting caught? Or without hurting anyone? **

**AU story where Quinn is a vampire. She's still a cheerleader and single. Rachel isn't with Finn. Santana and Brittany are together. Quinn and Rachel are friends.**

**Mostly Faberrittana friendship with possible Faberry.**

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback- <em>

_"You need to go." Quinn said, her voice was trembling with fear. She took a step back._

_The man in front of her just growled, his eyes were becoming red, dark red. And there was purple veins under his eyes starting to appear. _

_He had anything that a girl could want, though. He looked like prince charming, and acted like a real gentleman, until that moment that a blonde girl had entered the bar. His eyes diverted to her and scanned her body. All he could think of was how good that girl would taste if... If only he could plant his fangs into her neck and drain every single drop out of her body. _

_"I'm not going anywhere" he said, with a smoky voice. Anyone could hear the desire that he had for the girl right that moment. _

_"N-No... You need to leave. T-This is a girl's bathroom" the blonde stammered. _

_Somehow, the man had managed to get Quinn into the ladies room without any problem. Quinn had no idea why she was there, though. But that was because he compelled her to do it. Once they were both alone in the bathroom, the man released her from compulsion. She was now shaking, so frightened of what was going to happen next. _

_"There's no need to worry... I'm not going to do anything bad to you..." the man told her, with a soft and almost calming voice. It would have been calming if only he wasn't slowly moving closer to Quinn, with his eyes locked on her neck and fangs appearing when he talked. _

_Everything went so fast after that moment. He made a quick move and he suddenly had his teeth digging into the girls skin. He breathed in and sucked the blood out of her body. The taste was so... Intoxicating. Like a drug. Something that could never disgust him. He would somehow, never be able to get enough. That's when, the blood craving became much to heavy to handle. He couldn't stop. it wasn't his intention to kill anyone, he just needed a tasty snack... And he was getting it. _

_The man growled when he realized that the amount of blood in the girls body was decreasing by the second. It couldn't last forever... But it had to. He needed to taste this red, delicious liquid every single day. But the girl already on the verge of death and he only way she could stay alive was if she was turned into a vampire. But then she wouldn't have human blood... _

_Panting, he released Quinn's body and dropped her to the floor. He crouched down to her and reached out to touch the other side of her neck. There was no pulse. Not even at one. She was definitely dead. But what if he wanted some fun. Maybe he could make a whole pack of hot vampires that would soon be out of control and then this boring old town would instantly become interesting? _

_Too much thinking... Not enough action. He brought his wrist up to his lips, where his fangs were still present, and teared of a layer of his skin. Once that was done, he shoved his holed wrist to Quinn's lips, making her mouth open and letting his blood drip into her mouth and trickle down her throat. _

_Taking a look at his watch on his other hand, he sighed and said "My work here is done." before snatching his wrist away and walking out of the door. Leaving the blonde girl and her bleeding neck on the floor. Probably dead, or maybe alive... Somehow. _

_-End of flashback-_

The day after the attack. Location : Hospital.

Quinn woke up with a stiff neck, in a hospital bed. Bringing her hand up, to touch her neck, she winced in pain.

_What happened to me? _She asked herself, looking around the room. _I'm in the hospital? Damn it, what the hell happened. Did I get into trouble or something. Did anyone else get hurt. What is that... That smell..._

Blood. That's what it was. That was the delicious smell that was floating around the room, and around the whole hospital, for that matter. It was everywhere.

Something caught her eye when she looked at her wrist. She had a bruise, it was dark, really dark, but she could feel anything. And she surely wasn't expecting what was going to happen next.- The dark blue color started to fade away, and once it fully disappeared, the would took the normal color of her skin.

What she didn't know, is that she was going to need blood to live starting from now. But she needed to transition first. She needed to become one of those bloodsucking monsters in order to leave. But she had no idea. She would just have to figure it out herself.

The door opened, revealing a doctor. "Good morning, Miss Fabray. How are you feeling today?" he questioned.

Quinn had become nicer, but she could still be that head bitch in charge that she had always been. So she crossed her arm over her chest and huffed, because she had no idea why she was here right now. Plus, she was freaking hungry.

"I take that as a 'Not really good'" the doctor shrugged helplessly. "You'll need some rest" he said, walking over to Quinn's bed. The doctor leaned over and unclipped something that was clipped to the hideous hospital shirt that she was wearing.

That's when it all clicked in her head. She wasn't hungry for bacon, or a peanut butter sandwich. But she was hungry for human blood. The way that the doctor had swiftly leaned over her, made his scent even stronger.

Quinn started breathing heavily, her heart pounding faster and faster. _Just one bite... _She thought, leaning forward and breathing on the man's neck.

But he had noticed to easily. So he shuffled away awkwardly, which made the blonde sigh heavily, until her eyes were wide open. She sat up in her bed, stretching her arms as she did so. Quinn couldn't feel the pain in her neck anymore, as if it had almost disappeared, so she swung her legs off the bed and jumped to the floor, tilting her head to the side when her feet were on the ground. She stood there, steadily. She could sense that the doctor wasn't very comfortable with this situation. And it was going to become even worse...

The blonde cheerleader slowly moved forward, linking her eyes with the doctor's. "Sir, you have something on your scrubs" she said, pointing at the man's white clothing.

She was satisfied when the doctor's vision moved down to look at his scrubs. Quinn made the most of that moment to make a quick move. She was now standing right in front of him, and she had him cornered into one side of the room. _This is going to be easy. _

Lifting a brow, she then narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm just a little hungry. I hope you don't mind if I take a bite..." she smiled sweetly. Bringing her lips to the man's neck. Quinn could feel that he was shivering. Maybe in fear, or in pleasure. She wasn't sure if he liked Quinn's attitude, or it he was scared to death. But that didn't make her hesitate when she started drinking what she was craving the most.

At first, she nibbled the man's neck, and then, tasting human skin... Human flesh, she bit hard, seemingly surprising the man because he squirmed around, truing to push her away. But it was no use, Quinn had now become a vampire, and her fangs were fully out and digging into the man's pale skin.

Her taste buds went wild. The taste was just so... _Delicious. _Suddenly, everything she had forgotten, had come back to her. All at once. The way a very handsome young man had managed to get her into the girl's bathroom of a bar, the way he compelled her to do what he wanted, the way she got killed... And now the was this... Monster? _No. I can't be. This can't be me. I can't be a monster. I can't be this killer ! _

She quickly let go of the man and he dropped to the floor. Quinn was almost instantly by his side. "I'm sorry. Please, wake up. I'm so, so sorry" she weeped. but something more interesting than trying to wake him up, made her eyes divert to somewhere elsewhere. The blood on his neck. Where she had bit him.

Instead of feeling sorry for him, instead of trying to wake him up, she cocked her head to the side, and the smell of human blood flew up her nose and intoxicated her whole system. But she had to look away, she couldn't become this bloodsucking creature. Quinn turned her head and diverted her gaze, trying to keep focused on the ceiling. She breathed out of her mouth, and groaned as the scent of blood was getting stronger. What she really needed to do, was to get away from this hospital. And that's what she did, or rather, what she tried to do.

Once she had managed to creep out of the room, she growled. Her teeth were still out, and it wasn't going to get better because of all the human beings that were around her. _This is torture. _

_That's it ! Vampires have super speed ability, or whatever. _She thought, preparing herself for the run of her life. Quinn started running, and within a few seconds, she had left the hospital and was on her way to wherever she could go.

On her way, she started mumbling to herself, about the different sorts of vampires she could be. "If I'm the Dracula type... No. Not that one. The ones from the Vampire Diaries sound better. They can feel. The one's from Twilight too, but I don't want to be this sparkling fairy..." she mumbled to herself.

At one point, she had decided where she was going, so she turned a couple of curves and ended up in front of the Berry house, where one of her best friends lives. Rachel. _She would probably understand me more than anything. But what if I hurt her...?_

Quinn was standing in front of the door, hesitatingly bringing her hand up to the doorbell. _Please control yourself, Quinn. You can do this. _

The blonde cheerleader pressed the button and waited for a response. She could hear footsteps of someone approaching the door, and she held her breath when she saw the door open. But it was no use, even when she wasn't breathing, the smell of humans still went up and traveled inside her body, making her muscles tense and her nose flinch.

"Quinn, hello. It's such a surprise to see you, I wasn't expecting you this early since you normally sleep in during the weekends." Rachel said, holding a Rachel Berry smile upon her face, quickly moving forward to wrap her arms around her friend.

"Oh. Rachel..." she started. But her voice seemed like it wasn't working anymore. Her craving for blood took over all her abilities to speak at that moment. She could smell the girl's scent from her hair.

Quinn's eyes began to take a red coloring, and the veins popped up under her eyes.

"Rach... I need to go" she said, all of a sudden, shoving her friend off her and quickly leaving the porch of Rachel's house. She couldn't use her speed abilities right now, so she just walked, off, hoping that the petite brunette wasn't going to follow her. Quinn looked back at the porch she had been standing on a few seconds ago, and she saw Rachel crouched down on the ground, clutching her elbow. _She fell... I made her fall. _

And indeed she had, Quinn had pushed Rachel so hard that she fell on her back, hurting her left elbow at the same time. The blonde had no idea how to use her strength, she was just out of control. The blonde nearly turned back but she asked herself 'What if she's cut? How can I handle that?' so she just continued her walk until she was far enough to pick up a sprint.

When she arrived at her house, she walked up the steps and opened the door. But what she didn't expect was when she was about to take a step inside her own house, her foot stopped just before she reached the length of the door frame. "What the hell?" she said out loud. "I can't even get into my own freaking house!" she exclaimed, kicking the door shut.

Her mother wasn't home, because the car wasn't parked into the driveway. But another one was. Santana's car. "Crap"

"Fabray, what on Earth are you up to ? Kicking the door of your own home? Have you gone nuts?"

"Fuck you, Santana" Quinn growled.

"Brittany did that earlier..." the Latina shrugged with a smirk, thinking about the steamy times she had with her girlfriend just a few minutes ago. "Why the bad mood, Preggers?" she asked.

"I'm not in a bad mood, I've just forgot the keys to my own damn house"

"Either you think I'm completely dumb and stupid like that giant oaf Finnocence, or you think I'm blind, which I'm not. So you're going to spill the beans and tell me what's got you in a fucking bad of a mood, Fabray" Santana said, approaching the girl.

Quinn breathed heavily, as she didn't know how to control herself. She didn't know what was going to happen if she got too angry, maybe she would just snap and end up killing the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the chapter ! I'll post the other one soon so if you have any suggestions on what should happen next, just message me or something. <strong>

**Reviews are love ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sorry for the many spelling mistakes in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Either you think I'm completely dumb and stupid like that giant oaf Finnocence, or you think I'm blind, which I'm not. So you're going to spill the beans and tell me what's got you in a fucking bad of a mood, Fabray" Santana said, approaching the girl.<p>

Quinn breathed heavily, as she didn't know how to control herself. She didn't know what was going to happen if she got too angry, maybe she would just snap and end up killing the Latina.

"Just go away" Quinn hissed, through clenched teeth. If the fangs were to come out again, she would be completely screwed. So she just shut her mouth closed and clenched her jaw.

"No" Santana stated. Sure Quinn knew that the Latina was one of the most stubborn person that she had even knew, apart from herself, of course. She knew that Santana would get anything she wanted even if she had to hurt someone to get it. She wasn't one of those people who would easily give in. So this was a battle in between two of the most stubborn people on Earth. Who is going to win?

The blonde slowly and dangerously approached her frienemy keeping her eyes glued to hers, "I said- Go away"

"And I said- _No_" Santana almost growled.

The two girls were incredibly close now, they could even feel each other's breath against their own skin. They stood still, right there in front of Quinn's front door, and none of them dared to move by fear of hurting one another.

Quinn suddenly felt a rush of something in her veins. Like some sort of drug that she couldn't live without. That scent of human blood, human flesh intoxicating her whole body, whooshing into every single corner of every single vein, rushing in and out, pumped through her whole body by her heart.

She held up both hands, and pushed Santana away from her, "Back off." she stated, almost letting out a growl as she could feel her teeth poking her lips. The blonde had to open her mouth, otherwise her now very sharp teeth were going to dig into her lips and make a whole in them.

The Latina backed away, staring at her friend who was turning into some kind of monster right in front of her eyes. She had no idea of what she should do next, if she should just run away, or stay still and try not so make the blonde even more scary than she was already. "Q-Quinn" Santana stuttered. She wasn't used to being scared of anyone, but what was happening on front of her own eyes. _This is impossible, this is impossible. What do I do now? I'm pretty sure that if I run away, I'll piss her off even more and then I will so be over. Fuck. I'm way to young to die. _Were the thoughts that were flying around in Santana's head.

Meanwhile, the blonde stood there, trying to fight back her thirst. But there was no use in trying anything. Her eyes felt as if they were on fire, and she was pretty sure that they had already turned red. She could feel the veins extending and thickening under her eyes. _Fight back. Fight back. Fight back. _But it was pointless. She was fully in the state of a vampire, and there was a human right in front of her. However, she still felt that if every she bit her, she would instantly regret it. That was normal, her feelings were still there, her _human _feelings were still present inside of her, and she couldn't deny them.

Quinn took a few steps back, trying to red rid of the smell of Santana's human body, entering her breathing system, trying to make her do things that she knew she shouldn't. She walked back and her back hit the door. She couldn't go further away from Santana, and somehow the Latina understood that she also had to move back, that they had to make some kind of separation in between them. That was the right thing to do.

Santana didn't run back to her car, though. She stayed calm and tried to get through whatever nightmare she was having right now. Except it wasn't a nightmare, no, it wasn't even a bad dream. Hell wasn't even beneath them right now. Hell is everyone's worse nightmare, revealing ever dark trait of a person. And this is Quinn's hell right now. All the bad things that she kept locked inside were now appearing as a physical appearance. All of those bad aspects of her, were projected into her new fangs, into her thickened veins, into her thirst for blood. And those bad things were never going to come out. She knew that she was never going to be able to get rid of the vampire trapped inside of her. And that's what she feared the most. She was afraid of not being normal, ever again. She was afraid of all those years she was going to have to spend alone, because either people would be too scared of her, either they would have already grown old and... Died.

She couldn't die, because what was trapped in her was an eternal life. She was cursed with immortality. And she was scared of that.

The two girls were still having an intense session of staring, when one of them made a move. Quinn made a move. Her fangs had disappeared, thanks to all of the thoughts. _Thinking, _maybe that would help her get through hard times like these. Maybe thinking was going to help her get past her thirst and finally have a normal life. But that was obviously just a dream. The dream of having a normal life, was never going to come true, because out of all of the vampires she had read of, or heard of on television, or in the cinemas, how many of them had a normal life? None. That was the answer, and the only answer possible to that question. Vampires are cursed creatures.

Seizing the opportunity to finally talk, Santana asked, "What the fuck just happened?"

Quinn lowered her head to look at her feet, "I have no idea what's happening to me, San" she lied. She knew absolutely what had happened to her, but she couldn't even sat the words. She felt too guilty to even admit what she become, the creature,-the monster that she had turned into.

"Oh trust me, you sure as hell know what the fuck happened to you. I just can't believe this. This isn't possible right now. And yet you're here in front of me, coming back from a few seconds of baring your freaking sharp fangs at me. You're a vampire, and you don't know? Fuck that, Quinn, don't lie to me." Santana spat out.

All of those words hit Quinn as if she had just been hit by a racing car driving to win a championship. She was hurt by the Latina's words. Knowing that all of those curse words, and brutal sentences came out of her mouth so easily, just made her suffer even more than she already was. How was she meant to live an eternal life when she wasn't going to be loved by anyone. Santana was angry at her, and she could feel it in her bones. It hurt like hell.

The blonde just stood there, speechless at her supposed-to-be friend. She didn't even dare to utter a word out of her mouth, by fear of being once again shot with mean and hurtful words. "So what are you going to do now? Just run around killing innocent people in order to life a life that you don't even deserve?" Santana questioned, her words full of venom, poison and hatred.

That's when Quinn snapped out of her suffering self. One of the inconveniences of being a vampire, was going to be the sudden mood changes. Quinn was probably going to go through a lot emotions at the same time, pushing her to just turn her feelings off and no longer feel hurt, or sad, or angry, not even happy. But she wasn't going to do it. Because she knew that if she did, she would be completely off the rails.

"You really think that this is the life I wished for? "Quinn started, "You think that when I got turned, just a few hours ago, that this is the life I wanted to have?" she scoffed, raising one hand to indicate that she hadn't finished, "You think that I want to kill people? I _despise _myself, if that's what you wanted to hear. The _hatred _that I feel towards myself is even too heavy to even feel anything. If I had a choice in between dying, and becoming this killer creature, I sure as hell would have chosen to die. Oh boy, trust me when I say this, I want to die right now. Because if living means going around, feeling the hate that everyone is feeling towards me, feeling their piercing glared as I walk past them, then hell, I don't even want a life anymore. But how on Earth do you kill a _vampire_? I don't even fucking know." Quinn said, flinching when she said the word 'Vampire' out loud for the first time. She couldn't even believe that she had said it, because saying it is admitting it. She had just admitted that she had become a creature, craving blood, and feeling that punch into her un-beating heart wasn't something very pleasant.

Santana looked taken aback from the blonde's words. But her face expression softened when she realized that everything that Quinn was going to go through, would be extremely hard, and even more if she didn't have a friend to rely on. But how could Santana be her friend if she was in constant fear of getting killed, or bitten every single time they're together? "I don't know how to do this" the Latina mumbled, under her breath. She wasn't one to get confused, but right now, was the most confusing time of her life. She instantly wished that Brittany was here with her, to try and calm her down, or comfort her somehow, she she wouldn't want her girlfriend to see the mess that Quin had put herself into. "I know that staying with you right now, trying to figure out a way to be your friend, isn't what I should do. Hell, I should be running to my car and driving off, leaving you here to struggle on your own" Santana said, not admitting the fact that she was freaked out right now. She was as scared as she could ever get, carrying that constant fear that Quinn would suddenly pounce on her and drink every single drop of blood that was flowing through her body. But she had to act strong, she just had to face it, face the fact that Quinn is who she is, and not be a coward in front of her. So, she pushed her fear out of her head, and denied any thought that tried to enter her mind, thought that would make her run away from the creature that was in front of her right now. She fought those thoughts because no matter what, Quinn was her best friend, and that blonde was sure going to need a handful of friends right now.

"If the roles were reversed, would you stay?" she asked Quinn.

But the blonde vampire had no idea how to answer that, so she just looked at Santana, blankly shrugged her shoulders.

Santana realized that what she just asked was impossible to answer, because the roles weren't reversed. She was well aware that it was impossible to say something when you hadn't even experienced it, so she just apologized to Quinn before saying, "Do you need me to do anything for you, or something" she offered, not sure of what answer she should expect from the vampire.

Quinn shook her head and looked at Santana with pleading eyes, almost begging her to stay with her just by looking at her.

The Latina sighed and took a slow and hesitant step forward, "I honestly don't know what I'm here" she said, shaking her head and looking around. "Can't you go into your house?" she asked.

Once again, Quinn shook her head and looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers because that was something that calmed her down, even as a human. "I... I tried. But I just can''t get my foot to go past the door frame. How the hell am I going to do this if I can't even get into my own house" she questioned the brunette.

"Do what?" Santana asked.

"Live." Quinn stated, "I know that I don't deserve living, not in this body, not as this monstrous creature, but what else am I supposed to do? I can't jump off a cliff, because I know that I would be able to get up and continue living right after. I can't try and kill myself because there is always an issue for me to get escape death. Physically, I've become strong, but in my head, it's all a freaking giant disaster. One that got worse because I can't even walk into my house!" she exclaimed, kicking her door, "Damn it!"

"Quinn!" Santana yelled, grabbing the blonde's arm.

Quinn quickly turned around and glared at the girl, instantly making the Latina take one step back, and let go of the girl's arm. "Sorry" the blonde muttered, shaking her head, "See what I've become?"

"Yeah Q, I sure as hell can see what you've become. But you have to pull your shit together and try to act normal, for gods sake. You can't go strutting around the school hallways, glaring at everyone you see. They'll think that you've gone mental"

"Fuck that, I'm not going to school. Nope, never going back there" she stated, sure of what she had just said.

"Yeah right. Listen to what I'm going to say right now, and listen well because you need to get yourself together right now. You're going to go to class, you're going to act normal, and everything is going to be alright. And listen to this last part because I'll say it now, and believe me, you'll only hear it from me once" Santana said, moving closer to her friend and gently lifting Quinn's chin up so that she would look at her while she said what she was going to say. Once she was sure that she had the girl's attention, she said, in all seriousness, "I'm going to help you get through this. I promise that I'll all my possible to help you get out of this shit. I know that I'mm never get you to become human again, but I'm going to do my very best to help you become normal again. You're going to be the Quinn that you've always been and the vampire appearance will hardly ever come out". _And boy, there is a long road before that actually happens. _Santana thought, but she knew that Quinn was strong enough to get past this.

Quinn's eyes watered, hearing the girl's words and nodded, because that was all she could do. "Thank you" she simply said.

The Latina looked at her and told her, "Thank me later. We have work to do, Fabray. You're going to live at my house for a while, my parent's are on vacation for a whole month so it will just be us two." Sure of herself, she gave Quinn a determined nod, one that meant that the Latina was going to help her get better. Santana always says that she lives in Lima Heights Adjacent, but in reality, that was only her grandmother, -And Santana spent most of her time at her grandmother's house because no one was ever at her real home. Her real house was a rich place, some kind of miniature palace. There were big rooms and a swimming pool outside. Nowhere near the place she described whenever she want 'all Lima Heights' on someone.

Seeing that the Fabray household's door was open, she looked at Quinn, "I'm going to go inside to get some of your stuff, alright?" Santana said, taking a step inside and walking up the stairs and then to Quinn's room, looking through her wardrobe and grabbing a small black suitcase under the girl's bed. She took the time to check that she had well packed a few panties, bra's and socks, as well as some shirts, jeans and dresses that Quinn had. The Latina then walked over to the bathroom, grabbing the girl's make up. There was no use in taking towels, a toothbrush or toothpaste, because Santana had some spare ones back at her house.

She walked downstairs, grabbing one of Quinn's jackets off a hook and tossing it to Quinn who was waiting outside, leaving on the door frame. She carried the girl's bag outside and dropped it in front of the blonde. "Let's go" Santana said, thinking for a while, "Where is your mom?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged and said, "No idea, she's never home. I guess that if I leave her a note or something, she won't worry about me". Judy Fabray had let Quinn move back in after giving birth to Beth, but she never really fully accepted the fact that she had gotten pregnant at such a young age. So she was mostly out in town, or out of town, trying to avoid her own daughter. Quinn did the same, anyway.

The Latina went back inside and searched for a notepad and a pen, walking out with both and handing them to Quinn.

'_Mother, I have gone to sleep over at Santana's house. I'm keeping her company because her parent's are out of town. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Don't worry about me, you have my number. See you soon, -Q' _

She wrote the short note and tossed it inside, where it landed on one the hallway counters. Looking back at her friend, she asked "Are you sure about this?"

Santana nodded "I was born sure, Fabray. Now let's get going, we have a lot to work on." she said, satisfied at the fact that Quinn hadn't snapped in about ten minutes straight. She was happy that she hadn't lunged for her to bite her neck, or something. The blonde had somehow managed to stay calm for a short moment, and that was all that counts.

The two girls hopped into Santana's car and Santana drove to where she lived. When they arrived, they both got out of the car, Quinn carrying her suitcase and jacket, and entered the Lopez household. "Make yourself at home" the Latina said, motioning to the giant hallway before leading the blonde to the room she was going to stay in. "I don't really want to wake up at night and see you hovering over me with your fangs out" Santana joked.

Quinn just let out a light laugh and dropped her bag at the end of the bed and turned to Santana, "Thank you for this. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you weren't here"

"Drop it, Q, no emotional talking alright?" Santana sighed. "What do you want to do now? What kind of vampire are you, anyways? I hope you're not one of those fairies in Twilight."

The blonde laughed because she thought exactly the same as her friend, "I honestly don't know" she mumbled.

"Well, let's find out" Santana smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, let's find out" Santana smiled.

* * *

><p>Working on all the vampire stuff with Santana felt like therapy for Quinn. There was obviously nothing called a 'Vampire recovery center' to they could afford. No books would really tell them what Quinn's kind a vampire was like, because she was the <em>real <em>type of vampire. And for the other ignorant people around them, vampires wasn't a creature that existed. Sure, maybe some people believed in the existence of vampires, but those people were probably currently living in Transylvania.

_"Dracula's vampire was inspired from a Prince named Vlad Tepes, also known as Vlad the Impaler. Known as the Prince who would impale his enemies on a hill, leaving the blood run down and surround the town. The number of murders he committed is in the ten thousands..." _Santana read to Quinn, tracing her finger under the words as she did, "Shit, Q, you better not impale be anytime soon"

The blonde was thoughtful for a few seconds, whenever she heard the word 'Blood' her mind would instantly go to the event that happened in the hospital. An event that she regretted, of course, but sometimes she craved blood so bad that her throat would feel dry and her lungs would feel as is they were burning, when that happened, she needed to drink, and fast. "Not going to impale you" she chocked out, realizing that she was frustrated whenever she heard things about what occurred in the history of vampires. Even though it was she past, she was still frightened that one day it would also happen to her, and she surely didn't want to turn the town into a blood bath. "Sorry I'm just... Can we stop reading that thing for today?" she asked the Latina.

Santana slowly nodded and tossed the old book back onto her desk. The two girls were in Santana's room, sitting on her bed. The Latina's hands traveled backwards and she leaned back on them, glancing at Quinn who seemed find her mirror very interesting.

"Snap out of it" Santana stated, reaching in front of Quinn's face and snapping her fingers. "You're staring, Q, it's not good for your thirst issues, we already discussed that. The more you stare, the more your mind goes elsewhere and you end up even more thirsty" she explained.

Quinn's eyes left the mirror and she rolled her eyes at her friend, "It helps me to concentrate" she pointed out. But deep down inside her, she knew that Santana was right. She just didn't want to speak about how she was feeling, with all the blood thoughts, and other bad thoughts that were going around in her head every single second.

She had been at Santana's house for two days now, and the Latina insisted that they should stay inside for a few days, to try and get Quinn away from the human population. Santana knew that she wasn't ready to go out and feel the presence of human blood surrounding her wherever she went. And she was even less ready to go to school, but they were working on that. One day, she'll be able to go back, but first she had to make a lot of efforts, and the first one was actually _wanting _to get better.- She had to feel motivated.

The brunette cheerleader sighed and gave her friend an apologetic look, "Listen, I know this is hard for you. Trust me, it's hard for me too, I mean, I hardly get any sleep and at school people keep asking me where you are" she started, in her head, she also added the fact that in class, the only person on her mind was Quinn. Santana actually worried about her, she didn't want her best friend to get into trouble, and she really didn't want her to keep suffering, that was the reason that she was helping her. But of course, being the stubborn and non-emotional high school bitch, Santana never told Quinn about her worries for her. She just kept them to herself and it was much better like that. "If you want to get better, you're going to have to listen. You have to take in what's happening to you and stop pushing away all the information we're getting. Whenever we find some important stuff, you get all frustrated and you deny everything." Santana explained. "Remember yesterday we found out about this disgusting plant called vervain?" she waited for Quinn to nod before continuing, "You didn't want me to go find some at the store. You said that it wasn't going to help you." she scoffed, "It will help you, if it does what it says in the books, it will help you. Can you imagine if you're suddenly thirsty, making you jump on someone and then drink from their neck? Well, what if people from like... The Glee Club all ate that stupid plant? Well you won't be tempted to feed from them" Santana said, smiling proudly at her suggestion.

But Quinn shook her head in disagreement, "It won't help. How are you going to make the others eat that? They'll probably ask if it's weed or something. They won't eat the stupid thing, what do you think of them, they don't just randomly accept to eat plants" she explained.

Santana didn't know what to do, she had no idea how she was going to convince Quinn to make some efforts and just live with the fact that she had become something something else. "Now you're going to open your damn ears and listen to what I have to say to you. If you're not going to move your ass and make some freaking efforts to get better, they I don't see why I'm helping you through this? I thought you wanted to act normal again? I thought that you were ready to try to move on? But no, instead, you're just denying everything and you're being a fucking stubborn child. So believe me when I say this, next time we find something, and you just try to shove the information away, instead of just letting it in and taking the fact that it might help you, they I'm out. If you don't want my help, just tell me, because I'm seriously starting to have enough of you not being grateful!" she exclaimed.

The blonde looked at her in shock and was left wordless. Her mouth opened and her jaw fell down as low as possible until she found the courage to utter the words out of her throat, "You can't leave me" she simply said lifting her head to look at her friend, her bottom lip trembling. To Quinn it seemed like her feelings were always somehow... Exaggerated. Whenever she felt sad, it was like the whole world was tumbling down on her. Whenever she felt angry, she felt like wrecking a house and burning it down. Maybe it was some kind of weird vampire feature that was going to stay with her forever.

There was also something that happened only once since she moved in with Santana. It happened the first day and Quinn still remembered it as if had just taken place. It was horrible. She didn't know about the exaggerated feeling yet, so when she became thirsty, there was no way of getting the craving thoughts out of her head, and she just lunged for Santana, pushing her into a wall.- Luckily, the Latina managed to calm her down, yelling 'You're better than this!' repeatedly. Quinn eventually cowarded and backed off, leaving Santana drop to the floor, running her fingers through her hair distressingly. And ever since then, Quinn seemed to have built up a fort around her, not wanting any helpful information to get to her, because she felt as if she deserved to die after what happened the other day. She managed to carve the thought into her mind that there were only bad consequences in being a vampire.

Hearing Quinn's words made Santana's heart break a little, she was the one who never wanted to have emotional conversations, but it's not because of the fact that emotional talks would sound all sweet and fluffy, it's because Santana always held a strong face, and whenever she got into something emotional, that strong face went down and and revealed her feelings, which didn't happen often because she had to keep up her HBIC reputation. The Latina sighed, "I won't leave you, but you need to trust me sometimes, Q" she explained.

The blonde cheerleader just nodded and didn't say a word.

"So do you want me to find some vervain or something?" Santana asked, lifting herself up from the bed and standing in front of Quinn who was still sat down on the bed.

"Could I come with you?" she questioned. Quinn knew that it would be a bad idea, but she felt as if she was in prison, practically locked in the Lopez household. She needed to get some air.

Santana thought for a while, thinking about the consequences. _If I take her with me, things could get seriously fucked up. What if she kills someone? What if she just snaps end ends up hurting someone? I won't be able to handle that... _She told herself. But looking at Quinn's face falter, she could only feel sorry for her. Letting out a heavy sigh, she gave a stern look to her friend, "If I take you, you're going to have to promise me that you'll stay by my side, no matter what. And try not to listen to the others around you. I will talk to you, and you'll listen to me, _only me. _Understood?" she asked.

Her voice sounded threatening and that's what made Quinn understand that she was going to have to try and control herself. Santana was right, what she was telling her was for the best. The blonde gave one determined nod and looked straight at Santana, "I understand" she stated.

The Latina continued explaining what Quinn was going to have to do and the vampire listened attentively. "I sure as hell am not going to attach you with a leash, so wherever I'll go, you'll follow. You have to walk next to me. If you smell... Blood, or whatever it is that could make you snap into your vampire state, just look at me, listen to me, and dear Lord, don't even think of feeding on me because otherwise I'm going to kick your sorry ass." she said, but her mind wandered elsewhere when she thought about Rachel, or Brittany approaching Quinn. She knew that the blonde had a thing for Rachel, so being a vampire, she couldn't to anywhere near her. Plus the two girls had grown pretty close to each other so Rachel was bound to joyfully walk to her and wrap her arms around the blonde, and that would push her to do something very imprudent. And Brittany, oh, Brittany... Santana didn't want her anywhere near Quinn. As much as she was worried for Rachel, she was even more worried for Brittany.

"Listen... If Brittany or Rachel come near us and you hurt them, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for bringing you with me." Santana stated.

Quinn just looked at her, remembering what she had done to Rachel when she had just turned into a vampire. She had pushed her to the ground, and then, she just cowardly ran away from the girl. There was no way that Rachel would go near her if ever she saw her. The blonde nodded and kept the thoughts to herself.

"So get ready. Start controlling yourself, splash water on your face or whatever, and then we'll go" Santana said, walking around her bedroom, looking in her wardrobe to find something decent to wear. She got out some black jeans and a dark red tank top, since it was sunny outside. Then she turned to Quinn, who was still on her bed, "Quinn" she said, interrupting her thoughts, "Get ready"

The blonde cheerleader nodded and walked out of her friend's room, going straight to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. She put on a little bit of make-up before heading to her room and gathering some jeans and a shirt before putting them on and trying to focus on something else than blood...

Santana called her name from the hallway and Quinn went out of the room to meet her friend, well dressed and with a hand-bag on her shoulder, "Ready?" the Latina asked, raising her brows as she did so. The blonde just nodded and went to the door, waiting for Santana to open it.

The rush of relief that Quinn felt when she saw the bright, outdoor landscape, even if it was just a front garden, made her feel as if she was free again. She was just about to rush outside until she felt a tug on her arm. Santana shook her head and tutted, "Quinn, I told you to stay by my side and you were already going to run out?" she asked, incredulously.

Quinn lowered her head and looked at her feet in shame. How was Santana going to trust her if she would have just ran out? She had to gather her control, and keep it inside her, otherwise the consequences would be very, _very _bad. And she wouldn't be able to handle Santana leaving her if she were to hurt someone. Because she knew that if her friend left her, she would be alone.

"Sorry" she said, raising her head to look at Santana with an honest expression, "I'm just really happy to be able to go out again" Quinn explained.

Santana nodded understandingly, heading to her car and looking back, motioning to Quinn that she could follow, "C'mon, Fabray" she said, opening the front door of her car, carefully watching Quinn to be sure that she was well in. Once they were both ready, Santana started the car and drove to the nearest supermarket.

When they first arrived in the parking lot, Santana thought that letting Quinn out would be a bad idea, seeing the big amount of vehicles that were already parked. But she had to have faith, she had to trust Quinn, even though it wasn't going to be easy.

They both got out of the car and Quinn looked around. There were only a few people passing by and she already looked very stressed indeed. Santana kept her eye on her as they walked closer to the store's entry. They were now inside, and for Santana, the sounds of people talking around her was already very loud. Looking at Quinn, her nose was scrunched up and her eyes were shut tight as she pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to get the noises of people out of her head. She tried to think of something else, she really did, but the place was too noisy that it gave her a headache.

Santana stood next to her friend, looking around and glaring at some people who seemed to wonder what was wrong with Quinn. Then, she brought her attention to the struggling girl, raising her hands to grab her arms, lowering them down so that Quinn would look at her.- The blonde slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on Santana, and only Santana.

The brunette let go of one arm, and with the free hand she motioned from Quinn's eyes to hers, "Look at me. Focus, Quinn" she said, softly at first and repeating her words a few times before she figured that the girl had understood. "You can do this" she stated, seriously, turning to look forward, taking Quinn's arm and walking slowly, shooting quick glances at Quinn while they walked. "You alright?" she asked, just to be sure.

Quinn just wanted to scoff and tell the Latina that of course she wasn't alright. Her eyes felt like they were burning with the brightness of the place, she felt like her lungs were on fire, and whenever someone walked past them,-which was almost every second- she had to hold her breath. She was everything _but _alright. But she didn't tell Santana because she probably already knew.

The two girls entered the garden section of the supermarket. None of them knew where the vervain was, so Santana went over to a woman, still holding Quinn's arm and asked her where they could find vervain. The lady told them that vervain would be in the tea sections.

"Tea? Seriously?" Santana said, rolling her eyes as she tugged Quinn out of the section they were in, trying to find the tea shelves.

They finally found the vervain and Quinn was practically shaking in fear because she could feel everyone's eyes on her, even if it wasn't true. She felt as if she was having hallucinations, like something was wrong in her head. She marked a stop right in the middle of their way to go to the cashiers. Santana brutally turned her head to look at her friend, "What is it, Quinn?" she asked in concern.

The blonde was breathing heavily, at the same time trying to get the smell of human flesh, and blood, out of her system. It was frightening how the smell would intoxicate her whole body as soon as it hit her. _Focus, Quinn... Focus... _She repeated numerous times in her head, trying to bring her gaze to Santana who was trying to shake her out of her trance. Her eyes focused on the Latina, trying to concentrate on her and only her. _Shit, this fucking hard, _she cursed, in her mind. It wasn't easy focusing on one single thing while everything around her was indirectly distracting her. But she was trying to hard to focus, she couldn't give up.

She tried to turn her head away to avoid Santana's eyes, but the Latina placed a soft and comforting hand on the blonde's cheek and hushed, "Quinn. Look at me, please, don't look elsewhere. Don't snap. Focus on me. Listen to what I'm saying. _You're stronger than this. _You'll be alright, you can get through this, alright? Don't look away, we're going to get out of here soon. We'll be back at home, safe and sound and for now, you're going to follow my lead, we're going to pay for this vervain thing here and we're going to leave. Got me?" she said, soothingly.

Quinn managed a nod. When they were walking, Quinn always had her head turned towards Santana. She did just as she said, she didn't turn away, she just looked directly at her friend, wanting to get out of the place as soon as possible.

When they were finally outside, the warm breeze hit the two girls and Quinn felt like she could breathe again.

Still clutching Santana's arm, she mumbled a "Thank you" before looking forward, trying to find the girl's car.

On the road back to the Lopez household, the two friends didn't speak a word. Quinn was trying to calm herself down, trying to empty her mind full of bad thoughts and cravings, while Santana focused on the road, shooting a few quick glances at Quinn from time to time. Then they arrived back home and both got out of the car. Santana took hold of the blonde's arm and smiled softly, walking inside of her house and placing the box of vervain on the kitchen counter.

She turned to Quinn and asked, "Are you alright?"

The blonde answered almost immediately, shaking her head, "I don't think I'm going to go out again anytime soon..." she said, looking at the box on the counter.

"You'll be ready one day, Quinn. Just be patient, all of this is going to take some time" Santana said.

Quinn just nodded and thought about how she hadn't had anything to drink today... She hadn't had any blood since yesterday evening, and she was starting to get thirsty. _Fuck. I need to stop thinking... _She told herself, pushing the thoughts out of her head and as far as she could. The thought of living with an actual human, -Santana, also crossed her mind. But after what Quinn had done to her the first day, she couldn't snap, or else the Latina would quickly have enough of her and get rid of her. At least, that's what Quinn thought.

"Do, do you want to try this stuff now?" Santana asked, snapping Quinn out of her thoughts while she motioned to the box of vervain besides them.

"I guess" Quinn shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So, this was meant to be a three-shot, but I've decided to continue it for a bit. **

**Tell me what you guys think of the Quinntana friendship. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Yes, this is incredibly late, and I apologize. I can't promise that following chapter will be posted during this week, but please be patient :)

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Do, do you want to try this stuff now?" Santana asked, snapping Quinn out of her thoughts while she motioned to the box of vervain besides them.<p>

"I guess" Quinn shrugged.

Santana opened the vervain tea box and pushed it near Quinn. The blonde was confused in what she had to do, so the Latina motioned to it, and Quinn figured that she should probably eat some, or something.

Moving her hand to grab the box, everything was going well. But when she plunged her hand into the box, she instantly felt as if the herbs were burning her skin.

"Argh!" she yelled, tossing the box across the kitchen.

Santana raised her eyebrows at the girl's sudden movement, and then frowned, looking at Quinn's hands which looked very red, and burnt. "You alright?" she asked, even thought she was sure of the answer.

"Does if look like it? No way that I'm going to touch that stuff again!" she exclaimed, blowing on her hand as it soon healed in front of her eyes. She already knew about the fast speed healing, so she wasn't that surprised when she saw her hand return back to it's normal state.

"It burnt you? That's great ! Now I know what to do if ever you want to kill me. Oh, and I'm totally drinking that stuff" Santana pointed out, walking over to the box of vervain and bending down to gather the herbs, putting them back into the box. "This-" she said, standing up and shaking the box "-is poison to you."

"As if I didn't know that already" Quinn scowled, stomping out of the room and heading into the living room. She was just angry that she had found out the hard way about what that herb did to vampires.

The Latina followed her and sighed, "It's a good thing, Q, we're learning more thing about what type of vampire you are. At least be thankful for this."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde finally put on an obviously fake smile. "Happy?"

"Very" Santana said, shaking her head.

They both sat down on the couch and wondered what they were going to do next. But it was already 10pm; the time seemed like it flew by so fast.

"You know it's quite late, right? I have school tomorrow" Santana mentioned.

Quinn turned her head to look at her, that ironic look in her eyes. "You got to bed early now? What are you, 8?" she chuckled.

"I'm actually really exhausted. You know, with all this vampire stuff,- no offense Q, but it's taking all of my energy." Santana explained. Of course, it was using all of her energy, but she didn't regret helping her friend. She was actually happy that someone actually needed her help. Plus, if felt good, helping somebody.

"Fine, go off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn smiled. She would have hugged the girl if Santana was the 'hug' type of person, but she wasn't, so she just smiled and waved as her friend went out of the room.

Quinn wasn't really the affectionate type of person, either, but since her feelings were hypened, she felt like she was craving affection. The only person she saw every day, was Santana, and since she doesn't really appreciate hugs, apart from if they're coming from Brittany, Quinn just feels soft of alone.

She was glad to have a friend, though. A friend on whom she could count on. And more than everything, a friend who was actually helping her get through this.

* * *

><p>An hour passed by, and Quinn was still sitting on the couch, going through the channels on the television. There was nothing good to watch, obviously, because whenever she started watching, all of the sudden the good shows would just run away from her, or something.<p>

Rolling her eyes, she was about to get up from the couch, and go off to bed, too. Everything was becoming so boring that it just made her tired anyway. But just as she swung her legs off of the chair, she heard a yell coming fro upstairs, in Santana's room.

_Strange_, Quinn thought, as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She jumped off the couch and slowly made her way to the staircase, looking up and trying to hear of the noise was going to repeat itself.

* * *

><p>Santana was dreaming, or, more precisely, she was having a nightmare. She had drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago, and the things that she was seeing in her head was just too much...<p>

_*"You can't go that way" Quinn said, moving forward as Santana was trying to push her away. _

_Brittany was right behind them and she looked more or less confused. There was no sigh of fear on her face, it was only confusion. She probably didn't know that vampires really did exist. Besides, who knew about that apart from Santana and Quinn, and all of the other vampires out there? No one. So Brittany was quite clueless about the whole situation._

_Quinn had her fangs out, and she was ready to launch herself on her two friends. _

_"You don't have to do this, Q, you can get better." Santana said, lifting one of her arms so that she was blocking Quinn from getting to Brittany. "Just focus. Listen to me." she told her._

_But unlike what happened at the supermarket, Quinn just ignored her and shook her head, "You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm stronger than you, I can do whatever I want with both of you" she said, with an evil grin on her face. _

_Tilting her head to the side, letting her blonde hair fall on one side, she smiled at Brittany, "Don't be scared, B, I just want to have fun"._

_Brittany smiled in delight as Quinn mentioned the word 'fun' and she instantly took of her confused face, pushing past Santana's arm and wrapping the smaller blonde into her arms, "I don't know why Santana's scared. Maybe you have to tell her that we're going to have fun." Brittany whispered into Quinn's ear, even though her whispers weren't that quiet._

_Santana tried her best to stay as calm as she could. She didn't want to get even more tense than she would, because otherwise she would get angry and Quinn wouldn't react well to that. So she just stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, and she studied Quinn's face as she was breathing into Brittany's neck. If she could just push her off, the blonde vampire would get even more pissed than she looked..._

_Breathing more intensely into the crook of Brittany's neck, Quinn could feel her throat become dry, which was a sigh of hunger. She took a quick look at Santana, who was watching her every move, and before anyone knew if, her teeth were planted into the other blonde's neck. _

_"No!" Santana yelled, trying her best to push Quinn away. But it was just no use, she wasn't strong enough. What if she would have tried before...? Santana wondered why she had even let Brittany go near Quinn. All of those thought's shot through her head in a split second, and one second later, Brittany was on the floor, her neck was red, covered in blood, and her eyes were closed. Santana could see from where she was standing, that the girl wasn't breathing anymore._

_"No... No..." she mumbled to herself, as she bent down to help Brittany. But it was too late. Everything had happened so quickly. And Santana knew that it was her fault... At least, that's what she tried to convince herself. "Please Brittany... Not you..." she whispered, taking the girl's hand into hers and burying her face into all three hands. "You can't be gone... Please don't leave me" she cried. Everything was too late..._

_Looking up at Quinn with a quivering lip, and rage in her body, she jumped up and walked straight to the blonde, planting her eyes deep into hers. "What did you do?" she screamed, pushing Quinn as hard as she could. "What did you do to her? You monster !" she shouted, trying to punch the vampire in the chest. She knew that Quinn couldn't get hurt, but she didn't care one bit, there was just so much rage in her body that it was overflowing to a point where she just went mad._

_Quinn looked at her, with focused eyes and she narrowed them as she felt Santana's punches. Of course she didn't feel anything, she's a vampire, and Santana is a human. The strength difference is very large. But still, seeing Santana punch her, just annoyed her so much._

_She had turned her feelings off, that's why she had gotten out of control. She had killed so many people. Puck, Kurt, Sam, Brittany... And now, Santana was next..._

_The blonde raised her head and exposed her fangs and red eyes to the sky, then diving forward to attack Santana's neck._

_"Argh...!" Santana screamed.*_

* * *

><p>She did scream, she really did. Santana screamed so loud, and Quinn was rushing up the stairs so fast, and the Latina's bedroom door flew open.<p>

"Santana !" she exclaimed, taking the crying girl into her arms and trying to shake her awake, "Santana, wake up, you're having a bad dream, you need to wake up." Quinn said, trying to sooth her as much as she could. "Come on, S, wake up" Quinn told her, rubbing her back as she rocked her back and forth.

The Latina was well awake, now, and she was crying into the blonde's chest. She wasn't scared of her, even after the dream she just had. She just wasn't used to having such dreams, so everything was just a big shock to her. And she needed someone to comfort her while she was slowly breaking down after a disastrous dream.

She tried to tell Quinn what she had dreamt about, "You... Y-You killed her..." she stuttered, tears still running down her cheeks and onto Quinn's hoodie. "Brittany... Sh-She died... You bit her and... And she died" she mumbled.

Quinn understood what her dream had been about... And for a few seconds, she was disappointed that her friend had actually dreamt that she would get out of control. But this wasn't about her right that moment, it was about Santana, and she needed to be comforted.

"I would never do that, right? You know that, Santana. You know... With you helping me, it's been... Well, easier to cope with. To be honest, if you weren't here, if you hadn't have suggested to help me in first place, well I have no idea in how much crap I would have been in right now." Quinn said, still rocking her friend back and forth as she ran her hands through the Latina's dark hair, "You taught me that I had to keep on trying. You taught me to have faith in myself. When I thought that no one would ever want to be my friend, when I thought that everyone would just run away from me, and leave me alone, you were there. You're the person who made me understand that I could get through all of this. she explained, looking down at her friend who was also looking at her.

They stared intensely into each other's eyes until Santana wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and pulled away from Quinn. Looking at her blonde friend with teary eyes, she knew that she was such an emotional mess right now, and that Quinn would probably tease her tomorrow because of all the crying that she just did, but she didn't care. If Quinn allowed Santana to see the vampire part of her, then the blonde had the right to see the emotional part of Santana. "I just... I can't imagine losing her..." she mumbled, talking about Brittany.

"I get it. I get what you mean. I swear, Santana, that I would never do such a thing." Quinn said. Although she wasn't sure if what she was saying, was the truth, of not, she found the need to reassure the brunette. And on one side, she knew that when she would see Brittany again, she would have gained control, and everything would turn out perfectly. "Control." Quinn stared, looking right at Santana, "That's what you've been teaching me. That's what I'm trying to gain. A little more day by day, right?"

The Latina just nodded.

"It's you, Santana." the blonde said, "Remember at the supermarket, a few hours ago? It's thanks to you that I didn't do anything stupid. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but when you told me to focus on you, and only you, I could see the intensity in your eyes, begging me to come back to normal. I could see it, San. And with you there, telling me to focus, everything around just disappeared, little by little, and then everything came back to normal. Do you realize the impact that you have on me?" she asked.

"Anyone could have done it..." Santana mumbled.

"Maybe, but not anyone would have offered their help. You took me into your house, when you knew that I could have killed you in your sleep. You've been helping me so much, when you know that I'm actually the most dangerous thing that you'll ever see. You had faith in me when I didn't, S, and that's important to me." Quinn explained, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke.

Finally, Santana let out a few more words, and longer sentences than a few minutes ago, "I just want you to be alright. I know I'm a bitch sometimes... Well, -all of the time, actually. But it doesn't meant hat I don't care for you. The dream... I don't know, it seemed so real that it's still totally freaking me out, but I know that you can be better than that monster... I know that you can get past this shit, and move on with your life. I believe in you, Q, and boy, keep those words in your head because there is no way that I'll be repeating them anytime soon" She stated, letting out a chuckle under her breath.

Quinn couldn't help but also let out a quiet chortle. It was actually good to see the normal Santana back, since the emotional version of her just made her want to cry her eyes out, too.

"You should get some sleep." the blonde said, getting off of her friend's bed and walking towards the door. She turned back to look at Santana once more time and said, "I'll get better, I promise" as she smiled.

The Latina sighed and called out Quinn's name, "Can you please stay with me?" she asked. _Boy, who knew that she was such a wimp?_

"Of course" Quinn said, after thinking about her decision for a few seconds.

She went back on to Santana's bed and smiled lightly at her, going under the covers as she buried her head into a pillow.

Their bodies soon found on another and Quinn's arms traveled about Santana's waist, pulling her against her and wrapping her strong arms around her friend's body.

And that's how Santana fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** There you go ! I hope you liked this chapter.

Also, I'll be needing your opinions on something. In the first chapter, I announced that there could possibly be a Faberry relationship happening. But now, I feel like Quinntana could be better. What do you think?


End file.
